Amour Fou
by Habit
Summary: Laurier's favorite bartender is back, along with her sexy security guard lover. But all is not well in paradise. Some people just can't take the hint! What's this? Mr. Sexy Guard has a brother? And a sister? OHS NOES, they're speaking French! MA MA MA MA!


**A/N: . Again, I was asked to make a sequel to one of my one-shots and it took me forever to find time to post it. It's actually been written for a while, but i have to find a stable connection to post it. Sakuraangel1327 requested this and i hope she's still reading since i said something about making this months ago...again, sorry it took so long!**

* * *

The music was pumping at a sedated pace, people were sitting around conversing with their drinks in hand, and several young women were pulling their 'dates' upstairs. One woman, however, wasn't paying any attention to any of that. Instead, she was making drinks, opening beers, and pouring liquor for the guests. On the off chance that no one was at the bar, she'd wipe her hands and lean back against the wall.

Currently, however, she was wiping down the bar with a towel, trying to hide a blush. Behind the bar with her, mostly unseen in his low sitting chair, was a certain red headed security guard that hadn't left her side since last night. She threw a glare at him over her shoulder for what seemed like the hundredth time since she'd woken up from their eventful night. Not that she was complaining…the sex had been amazing, mind blowing even. No, what she was pissed about were the dark bruises on her neck. One in particular seemed to draw attention from everyone that walked up to the bar. One woman had winked at her and coyly asked 'Got you a Biter, eh?' Sakura had never been so embarrassed in her life.

Which had led to her current predicament; mortified, she had stormed into the security office and let the red head know in no uncertain terms that she did not appreciate the love bites. Which had caused the red head to become possessive and angry in return. Now, he was sitting out here behind the bar with her to ensure that no one hit on her. He'd watched her cover the rather large bruise with makeup and told him that if her mother saw it, they'd both be in trouble. He'd disagreed and then they'd agreed to disagree. Well, more like Sakura had rolled her eyes, covered the bruise with makeup anyway, and gone out to work behind the bar. And that was how she'd ended up with company behind the bar. He sat there, his hooded eyes never leaving her form.

She'd thought to use the excuse he couldn't work security for the bordello and play jealous boyfriend too, to which he'd purred and said he was much more than just her boyfriend. She'd blushed at her own blunder and said nothing further about their relationship. When she'd mentioned he needed to either be actively out in the club watching or at his desk with the monitors, he'd assigned a guard to the monitors and another was on floor duty. He also had a portable monitor in his lap that would tell him if something wasn't right. So she was stuck with him sitting back behind her, watching her every move. One of the benefits of having the hulking red head behind her was that all the men who spotted him didn't hang around to flirt with her.

Sakura heard her mother's voice and looked up to see her mother arguing with someone. She looked over her shoulder at her red headed self appointed bodyguard, who arched a brow at her. "My mother is fighting with someone at the entrance. Would you go check on her?" he nodded and stood up, his hulking form still something she couldn't get over. At five-feet ten she tended to tower over the men that approached her here. Granted, about two to three inches of that was heel, but she _always_ wore heels. She knew her red headed shadow had to be over six foot. She watched as the lithe red head made his way through the crowd and over to the blonde that was Madam of the establishment…and also Sakura's mother. Shaking her head, Sakura sighed and went to the back to grab a smoke. Not like anyone would notice with Gaara having just created a wave through the people lounging around.

*

Gaara cut through the crowd like a great white through a seal colony. Everyone in his path immediately got out of the way, fearing his hulking form. He was by no means a giant, but his height, combined with his lithe muscular figure tended to be intimidating. He stepped up beside his boss, who just so happened to be his lover's mother, and cleared his throat. "Problem Boss?" he asked, his soft yet deep tone instantly catching attention. The blonde woman looked over at him, her eyes angry.

"This man seems to think that he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He physically picked up one of the clients and tried to cart her off, even after she protested." Gaara arched a brow and looked over at the guy. He was a little shorter than Gaara, though he was heavily muscled. He had piercing brown-grey eyes. Gaara sighed, knowing who he was and what he was after. He lifted the head of the passed out girl over his shoulder and sighed.

"It's alright boss. His name's Zabuza Momochi. He's a buddy of mine. Haku there is his fiancé. She comes here to visit her sister and usually drinks too much while she's here. This is the fourth time this month he's had to cart her off before she drinks them bankrupt." Gaara noticed the blonde woman shake her head and sigh.

"The girls' families are supposed to get a discount. Come see me tomorrow, Zabuza." The man nodded, waved bye to Gaara, and then took his drunken fiancé home. Gaara, meanwhile, turned to find his own woman. He noticed she wasn't behind the bar and he arched a brow. He clicked between screens on his portable monitor and noticed her in the smoking room with three other women. He noticed she stood apart from the women, who regarded her with disdain. Growling slightly, he made his way back through the crowd to the room. He shoved the door open and noticed the three aloof women jump slightly. Sakura just kept smoking her cigarette, unperturbed by his looming presence.

With a purr of interest, he reached out and gripped the front of her shirt, pulling her to him. She looked up at him with irritated eyes and he watched her take a drag of her cigarette before he leaned down and kissed her, inhaling her smoke. When he pulled back, the smoke crept from his flaring nostrils as his eyes hooded in arousal. She rolled her eyes at him and then took the final drag on her Marlboro and snuffed it out on the ashtray closest to her. She arched her brow at him as she exhaled and waited for him to move. He chuckled at her and shifted so she could walk past him. When she did, he tilted his head to the side, watching her walk away. With another purr, he followed her, letting the door slide shut as he walked out of the smoking room.

*

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. She knew exactly why he'd walked into that room and kissed her. He'd been showing those girls who she belonged to, at least in his mind. She snorted and took a sip of her water. Despite what people thought, she didn't drink on the job. She had no problems drowning her worries after hours, but that was usually in the privacy of the large house she shared with her mother. Her mother didn't bother her and she didn't bother her mother. The only time they were really together was dinner and when they were here.

Sighing, Sakura leaned against the bar. Her off the shoulders silver top with _Laurier Noir_ in gold lettering with the customary black rose at the corner pulled gently and she shifted it; the red straps of her sports bra shown proudly in the dim light. Some of the girls called it trashy, but she didn't care. She liked her own sense of fashion. Ino had once told her that she had incredible fashion sense for someone who cared nothing for it. She'd shrugged it off with a slight blush and a 'thanks'. She was glad that the shirt cinched at the waist, since that kept it from gaping when she leaned against the counter like she was. However, it left her behind open for everyone to see.

Sakura liked to dress comfortably for work and, surprisingly, her tight leather pants were incredibly comfortable. Which was why she wore them almost every day. Today, however, she had on a tight mid thigh leather skirt. Gaara had come back to her house with her, refusing to leave her side for very long. He'd picked up the skirt, asking her why she never wore it to work. She'd told him skirts weren't practical and it often invited flirtation from guys she didn't like. He'd come up behind her and asked, in that sexy voice of his, if she'd wear the skirt 'just this once' for him. She'd groaningly agreed; when he asked her to do things in that voice, it was hard not to readily comply.

So, here she was in a skirt that made her feel a little exposed, her off the shoulders silver top, a metal belt with large silver circles, and her favorite knee high black boots. She'd noticed the attention she'd been getting from people, but they'd stayed at a safe distance thanks to Gaara. She turned to lean back against the bar and noticed him with his head tilted to the side and a sudden frown as he looked up at her. "Hey…I was enjoying my view." He said in that deep voice that made her want to jump him. She arched a brow at him and shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. He chuckled and patted his leg, telling her to have a seat. She sighed and sat down, knowing full well he'd pull her into his lap and keep her there as long as he could if she didn't comply.

As she sat down, he put his hand on one hip and the other kept the portable monitor, shifting slightly to make them both more comfortable. He growled low in his throat when he spotted something he didn't like on the monitor. She leaned back and looked at it with him. She had to stifle her laugh as she noticed that, from the current view of the camera, it seemed Matsuri was making her way to the bar. Sakura felt him rub her hip and she patted him on the head. "Don't worry, Red. That scrapping little wolf can't get you when you're back here with me." She noticed his murderous look and she just chuckled. She loved teasing him about Matsuri because, honestly, not much else bothered him. He slumped further back into his comfy chair and pulled her more fully into his lap, pulling her legs up so that he was cradling her. She yelped when he delivered a stinging slap to her behind, but she just laughed again, knowing that was the only way he could retaliate.

He let her up when there was an 'excuse me' from the bar. Sakura stood and found a young woman with blonde hair and slate grey eyes. She smiled at the woman. "What can I get for you?" the woman looked at the selection and sighed tiredly.

"Cognac…double shot. No shooter, please." Sakura arched a brow. That drink preference sounded familiar. She looked back over her shoulder and noticed her red head was muttering to himself. She arched a brow and looked at the girl. It took her a second, but she noticed the familial resemblance between the two…especially when a brunette with eyes a little darker than the girls' walked up to the bar.

"Make that two Double Cognacs." The man smiled at her and Sakura arched a brow. She shifted and kicked Gaara's foot. He looked up at her and she tilted her head. He sat up a little and smirked.

"Shit. I didn't think you two would actually come and see me here." He said in a slightly amused voice. Both jumped as they noticed the red head looking at them from behind the bar. The woman glowered.

"Don't expect it to become a common thing for me, little brother. I've never wanted to throttle so many girls in my life. Especially this mousy little brunette with a really whiney voice. She looks like she belongs in a middle school, not a brothel." She was immediately corrected by Sakura.

"Bordello." The blonde looked at her and blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" Sakura looked up at the woman as she poured both doubles and handed them to their recipients.

"This is a bordello, not a brothel. My mother is the benefactor, so I would appreciate you not degrading her establishment by calling it a brothel." The blonde smirked at Sakura and nodded.

"Alright, my apologies. This is a bordello, not a brothel." She raised her shot up in cheers and then gulped it down. Sakura found herself smiling at the blonde. She shook her head. She noticed the brunette staring at the half naked women walking by and smiling at him.

"I don't care what you guys call it. I call it 'heaven'." Sakura chuckled and shook her head as she regarded the brunette. Now that she'd had a good look at him, she could definitely tell he and Gaara were related. Though shorter than the red head, the brunette was still tall, lithely muscled, and with that same confident swagger. Sakura shook her head and then picked something up. A buzzer went off and suddenly a blonde with laughing crystal blue eyes came rushing up to the bar.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" she smiled at the pink haired bartender. Sakura, for her part, couldn't get the idea of Pavlov's Dogs out of her mind. She'd told Ino that when she used the buzzer it was so Ino could have a hot guy. Sakura lifted her chin, indicating the brunette.

"Le voulez-vous?" the blonde arched her brow and looked at the brunette and the blonde, just to throw them off.

"Celui-là?" she asked, tilting her head. Sakura smirked and nodded.

"Oui, celui-là." Sakura noticed the blonde look him over and then her eyes widened. She pointed at him and giggled.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît. Je le veux." Sakura smirked and leaned over to talk to the brunette, who wasn't paying much attention.

"It's your lucky day my friend." She chuckled at his confused look and pointed to Ino. He turned and saw the blonde crooking at finger at him and he all but howled. He smirked really big and downed his double shot.

"Lucky…damn, lucky don't begin to describe it!" he chuckled and stalked over to Ino and immediately began kissing on her neck. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair and started leading him upstairs. Sakura chuckled slightly and looked back at the blonde, who was shaking her head. The blonde stood and put money on the bar.

"Well, as nice as your company is, I have a husband to get home to. My name's Temari, and you are?" Sakura smirked and held out her hand, taking the other woman's hand.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura." The blonde smiled and nodded and was about to walk away when Gaara stood up and put his hands on Sakura's hips.

"Sakura's my lover, Temari, so expect to be seeing more of her." Sakura's face turned beat red as she glared over her shoulder at the red head. The blonde arched a brow and smirked at the pink haired bartender.

"I was wondering what made my little brother so calm. I must say, you're a lot smarter than I thought you'd be." Sakura arched a brow as her blush began to subside. Temari just chuckled and lifted her hand. "Later little brother. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner." The red head grunted and Sakura elbowed him in the stomach. When he looked down at her, she glared up at him. He decided to answer verbally to make his woman happy.

"Right. Tomorrow, dinner time. I'll bring Sakura." Emerald eyes almost bugged out of their head as Sakura hissed at him and told him no way. Temari laughed and nodded.

"I'll be sure to cook extra." Sakura blushed as the blonde walked out, not bothering to listen to Sakura's protests.

*

Gaara was back in his chair and Sakura was back to making drinks. Occasionally a guy would linger at the bar to stare at her, but one glance from Gaara and they were gone. Now, here he was, staring at the monitor in his hands like it was his only lifeline. He'd been found earlier by Matsuri, who'd complained about him being behind the bar. Now, she was practically camped out on the other side of the bar and the only thing keeping her at bay was her fear of Sakura.

He was scanning the monitor for at least the twentieth time when a familiar, and unwelcome, face graced it. He growled dangerously and stood to his full height behind Sakura. She looked back at him in confusion, until she heard the voice that went with the face. "Well if it isn't the bitch." Sakura arched a brow and looked at the angry looking dark haired man before her. She screwed up her face and acted like she was thinking.

"Who are you again? I know I've seen you around here…OH YEAH! You're the guy that was eating lint balls off Madam's carpet last night when I got you in a wrist lock and pushed your face in the floor." She said it so enthusiastically that the people around him seemed thrown off. Her face then turned bored. "What do _you_ want?" she asked in an annoyed tone. The flushed Uchiha glared at her.

"I still want that night with you." He hissed and looked over his shoulder. "And I have a few friends that want in on the fun. So why don't you march that sweet little ass of yours upstairs like a good little girl so we can get started." Sakura rolled her eyes and picked up a nozzle. She pressed the button on the back and water started shooting out of it all over Sasuke and his friends, who were now yelling.

"Why don't you chill, Casa_notta_. I told you last time, I'm not for sale. There's nothing you can do, say or pay to change my mind. Get it through your head. I. Don't. Like. You." She then put the nozzle down and leaned back against Gaara, who stepped up behind her so that all the men could take in their proximity.

Gaara growled and wrapped his arm around her. He took the towel from her hand and started wiping at her neck. He threw it down when he had all the makeup wiped away and his mark showed through. When Sasuke had cleared his vision enough, he noticed her blushing and Gaara standing over her. Sasuke recognized when a man was claiming his territory. With a growl, Sasuke stood and glared at Gaara. "I staked a claim first, Sabaku." He hissed at Gaara.

The red head smirked and leaned down far enough that his cheek was against Sakura's. "Ah, but mine was accepted. Yours wasn't." he purred and nuzzled Sakura's neck. The young woman blushed and smacked him on the head.

"This isn't some overrated pissing match Gaara. I'm not territory." She hissed at him and then leveled Sasuke with a wicked glare. "Get out of here right now or I'm calling the cops to come pick what will be left of you up off the floor, because so help me God if the two of you keep it up and I'll be kickin both your asses." She elbowed Gaara in the stomach and then walked into the back. Tenten had just arrived for Sakura's two hour break and it wasn't more welcome than right now.

Gaara smirked, knowing it was time for Sakura's break. He gave Sasuke a smirk and then went into the back where Sakura was. He pushed himself against her back and purred in her ear. She glared back at him and he just smirked at her. She shook her head and decided to relax out in the lounge, just to piss Sasuke off. She poked Gaara in the chest and smirked at him. "I'm going to chill in the lounge. Wanna come?" she noticed his skeptical look until he realized she was serious. He smirked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the door.

He walked out with Sakura and immediately took up his customary spot in a big round papasan chair that had black and red cushions with its back against the wall of a dimly lit corner. He pulled her into his lap and laid back, relaxing. He watched as Sasuke started towards them. He also saw a pissed off looking Matsuri headed their way. He shut his eyes and held her close, ready for anything. It was Matsuri that reached them first.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my man?" she hissed at Sakura, who seemed disinclined to acknowledge her. The pink haired bartender had her eyes closed and was rubbing circles against Gaara's stomach. It was all Gaara could do not to moan aloud. As it was he was shivering beneath her touch. It made her smile, which pissed Matsuri off even more. "I'm talking to you, bitch!" Matsuri growled and reached down to grab Sakura's wrist and pull her from Gaara's lap. The red head noticed and growled menacingly at the little brunette, who seemed shocked. She pulled her hand back and held it to her chest.

It was about this time that Sasuke walked up. He looked at Matsuri, who seemed torn between wanting to beat Sakura to death and wanting to run and hide. The black haired male turned and found the woman he wanted curled up with the leviathan security guard that had physically removed him last night. He stared at the two as they held one another and he felt himself watching the woman's hands as they drew small circles over the red head's stomach. His eyes widened when he noticed those circles soon turned into lazy sweeps, which would occasionally brush against the tall red head's belt buckle. He heard Gaara purr in approval and his face turned red.

He noticed that the red head's eyes were slit and watching them. He also noticed that those long, lithely muscled arms were wrapped firmly around Sakura's slim waist. Black eyes narrowing, Sasuke reached out and grabbed Sakura's arm. Before he could even formulate a full sentence, Gaara was up and towering over him as he lay on the ground gripping his jaw. He hadn't even seen the red head move until it was too late. With eyes that seemed to bore through people, Gaara regarded the man who'd dared put his hands on his woman.

He noticed Matsuri had a smug look on her face and was about to reach for Gaara's arm, but the red head growled at her. "Don't touch me Matsuri. You don't have the right." He noticed her shocked face as she stared at him. Gaara then reached down and picked up Sakura, who arched a brow at him. Gaara looked at Matsuri, whose lip was beginning to tremble. "Sakura's my woman. She's the only one with any right to touch me." He growled and then carted Sakura up the same flight of stairs that Ino and his brother had disappeared up earlier.

*

Sakura couldn't help but feel amused. She'd never seen a man react the way Gaara did. He was so possessive it was unreal. But it wasn't the obsessive, crazy possessive that she was sure Sasuke would be. Gaara protected her from what he perceived as threats…mainly Sasuke and his little gang of fun seekers, and oddly enough Matsuri. She shook her head as she let him take her upstairs. She blushed as she noticed him heading for an all too familiar room. He put her on her feet and leaned down enough to rest his forehead on hers. She could hear his growl of arousal as she brushed his cheek with her hand.

She knew all too well why he'd brought her up here. She'd teased him with her touch in front of what he viewed as his rival for her affections. In doing so she'd apparently confirmed, in his mind, that she belonged to him in some way. But then, he'd blatantly told Matsuri that she didn't have a right to touch him, but because Sakura was his woman, she did. This sent a shiver of awareness up Sakura's spine. It was hard to believe that all that power and primality was hers. She felt him nuzzle her and she smirked. With sure movements, she started running her hands through his hair. Her arms were around his neck and she heard him rumble in approval.

They pulled apart when they heard someone coming up the stairs and Sakura smirked as Gaara used his keys to open the door before them and he pushed her in just as Sasuke and his friends made the top step. Sakura watched, from behind Gaara's back, as the red head gave a wicked smirk and then followed Sakura in, locking the door behind them. Sakura knew all too well that Sasuke was still outside the door, because he was yelling and banging on the door.

Just to spite the arrogant black haired man, she gave Gaara a hot look and he growled, pushing her up against the door with a loud bang. She moaned louder than was necessary as the red head started attacking her neck with his lips and her chest with his hands. She knew he wasn't in the mood for foreplay when he reached up under her skirt and ripped her panties away with a violent jerk. She gasped when she felt him push her skirt up a little and then he was inside her. She arched against him, banging her head on the door and letting out a long, pleasured moan. She could hear his growled moans as he pushed into her. Through the pleasure that was dulling her wits, she heard yelling on the other side of the door and the demand to 'knock down the damn door'.

She heard the wood straining as Gaara pressed her more tightly back against it and she had to gasp out for him to move them to the bed. With a noise just short of a snarl, he lifted her so that only the head of his erection was still inside her and made his way over to the bed. Along the way, he dropped her down onto his straining shaft, making her yelp in pleasure. He did this at least twice before he pulled out and laid her on the bed and just stared down at her.

With a wicked smirk, he turned her over onto her stomach and pushed her skirt up so that her ass was showing once more. He purred and cupped it as he gently pushed back into her. She moaned at the slow pace, her hands curling in the sheets of the bed and her face buried against her hands. When he was all the way in, he gave an evil smirk and leaned over her and jerked forward, planting himself so deeply that she yelped loudly. His eyes were fluttering and he was pretty sure he was touching her womb.

Leaning up, he stared down at her as she shivered against the bed, her eyes fluttering and her breathing ragged. Without warning, he brought his hand down across her ass with a loud 'smack' and he heard her scream. He groaned as her inner muscles tightened involuntarily at the small pain. He continued to slowly thrust inside her as he heard yelling on the other side of the door. However, all he could concentrate on was the woman in his arms. He threw his head back and desperately thrust against her, wanting to hear her scream again.

He could hear her gasping and mumbling incoherently and it made him swell more. The fact that he was the only one able to do this to her made him violently capable and he thrust into her again and again. He felt the fluttering that signaled she was close and he stopped. He heard her gasping and their eyes met over her shoulder as she gave him a questioning look. Gently, he pulled out of her and turned her onto her back. He laid himself over her and slowly slipped back inside her. He pulled her legs up around his waist and gently thrust into her.

He nuzzled her neck as she again started gasping, the fluttering happening occasionally now. His pace was smooth and gentle, but deep enough to where she was still kept breathless. She squeezed her legs tightly around him and dug her nails into his back as she held on to him. He could feel sweat building up all over his body, his muscles were starting to tense up from his building release and the knowledge that there were men just on the other side of the door that wanted a go at his woman.

With a growl, he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, suckling her insistently. She gasped when she felt him lift one leg up and point it towards the ceiling. She could feel him reaching deeper inside her and it made her mind go numb with pleasure. A blush formed on her face and she started thrashing beneath him as the coil built and built, but didn't release. She was about to beg him to end her misery when she felt something, almost like a thump, and then warmth spread through her. She felt the hand on the thigh of the leg he was holding up tighten and then he was hissing.

She blushed as she realized he was coming inside her. She looked at his face, the utter pleasure, the way his eyes were rolling into the back of his head and his trembling…it was more than she could take. Along with the short thrusts and the gasping grunts he was making, it was more than enough to make her arch in pleasure and scream out his name. Her thighs trembled around him as they lay there in complete satiation and gently touched each other. She ran that same tantalizing pattern over his stomach, right above where one of her legs was thrown over his hips while he drew small circles on the small of her back, occasionally gripping her butt.

Both their eyes were closed as they just relaxed against each other. They heard a rattling, which were most likely someone's keys, and Gaara pulled the blanket up over them, hiding them from vision. He heard Sasuke yelling at someone on the other side, though from the little he could see, there was a tall, robust figure blocking the entrance.

"This is a room for couples that come here, Uchiha. There is currently a couple using it. Do not disturb my customers." Gaara's eyes narrowed as he saw Sakura's mother over both the robust figure's shoulder and Sasuke's. He'd remember to ask the Madam how many people had keys to this room.

"I know there's someone in there! It's my woman that's holed up in that room with some man!" Gaara's eyes narrowed as he disentangled himself from Sakura and pulled his pants on, not bothering with anything else. He stood up and stalked over to the door, nudging the robust man out of the way.

"Did I just hear you try and stake a claim on my woman?" he asked in that deep, growling voice. He noticed Sasuke turn white before turning red again and glaring at him.

"She's not yours! I saw her first! You can't just waltz up in here like you own the damn place and claim whatever the hell you want!" Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut short by a laugh. They all looked back to see Sakura sitting there with nothing but a sheet to cover her.

"Last I checked, woman have rights. You see, there's one difference in the 'claims' both of you see to think you have on me." She looked at Gaara, who looked her over, lust building in his eyes. She then looked over at Sasuke, who was looking at her like he'd jump her any minute. She then stood, taking the sheet with her and tying it around her like a sarong.

"And that would be?" Sakura looked over into the eyes of her mother, who was glaring at her. Sakura took out a cigarette from the pack on the nightstand and lit it, inhaling deeply.

"Gaara and I are lovers." She said and noticed the shock on all the faces, including Gaara's. She smirked and shook her head. "It's common knowledge that co-worker relationships are frowned upon. As long as our relationship was kept a secret, it would go smoothly and people would just assume he was doing his job when he protected me from the men that ogled me at the bar. Now that it's public knowledge, it may complicate things." She took another drag and then released it and looked at her mother, her eyes snapping fire.

"Despite the obvious accusation in your eyes, mother, I am not selling myself to anyone. I've said on multiple occasions that I was not going to sell myself and I have declined more than my fair share of invitations for a paid romp. Which is why Uchiha there is so pissed off; he wants me, but I'd rather turn lesbian than sleep with him. I've told him so many times I'm not for sale, I feel like screaming. Gaara took care of me when I was drugged. He never expected anything from me. That's why I allowed myself to indulge with him. It's why I will continue seeing him…he genuinely cares about me as a person, not as a body to satiate his lust in." she took another drag and leaned over to Gaara and kissed him.

Gaara inhaled her smoke and when she pulled back they all saw it creeping from his lips and nostrils. He smirked at her and pulled her up tight against his body and then looked at those outside the room before looking at the clock behind them. He gave a wicked smiled. "We still have an hour fifteen before Sakura's break is over. See you guys then…" he said before shutting the door and locking it again. This time, he put a chair under the handle, preventing people from getting inside. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, following her down with a chuckle as she screamed and laughed.

He had her naked once more and pinned beneath him when his face gentled and his touch became tender. She looked up at him with a smirk. "Don't get a big head just because I agreed to have a relationship with you." She noticed him smirk and shivered at the sharpness of his teeth. She still remembered the giant bruise he'd left on her with those teeth.

"Honey, my head's big and getting bigger by the minute. I just need something hot and tight to keep it in check." She blushed at the crude statement and slapped his naked chest.

"You know what I meant!" she giggled as he nuzzled her and they cuddled under the sheets. They looked at one another for a moment before Gaara cupped her cheek and kissed her again, this time tenderly. They looked at one another before breaking out into fits of soft laughter.

"Does this mean you'll be going with me to my sisters?" he asked as he traced up and down her thigh. He noticed she was shivering again and he smiled.

"Maybe. Depends on your performance tonight." He arched a brow at her and she smiled wickedly.

"You leave another one of those huge bruises on my neck and I won't speak to you for a week." She noticed how his eyes went wide and she giggled before dragging herself on top of him. She heard him moan and she smiled again. "I like it when you make that noise…" she whispered and proceeded to make him moan again and again.

* * *

French Words/Phrases

Amour Fou - Crazy Love

Le voulez-vous - Do you want him?

Celui-là? - That one?

Oui, celui-là - Yes, that one

Oui, s'il vous plaît. Je le veux. - Yes, please I want him.


End file.
